


Balto 4: The Bond Between Man and Beast(Work in Progress)

by LandonTaylor2019



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LandonTaylor2019/pseuds/LandonTaylor2019
Kudos: 1





	Balto 4: The Bond Between Man and Beast(Work in Progress)

"Here's your new home runt." A voice before the sound of a metal door slamming was heard.

*SLAM!*

The sound of whining could be heard as what looks like to be wolf-like dog circled up crying silently as the moon shined in through a chained metal window revealing a certain famous hero.

This was Balto a wolf-dog hybrid; the hero who saved the children of nome from diphtheria, the one who helped his daughter find her path, the one who saved a pilot from freezing to death along with his friends and family. But all that meant nothing now he was just a show dog an attraction for other people to see and take pictures with him. His eye's hurt, his paws hurt, everything hurt he missed his home, the running, the fresh air and more importantly his family. 

He looked at the puddle of tears that were caused by his own and looked at his reflection as he remembered everything that transpired before this.

* * *

Nome, Alaska 1925

6 Months later after the event's of Wings of Change

Balto was resting in an old wooden ship and was sleeping soundly only to be woken up by a disgruntled voice.

"NO HUGGING!" Balto awoke with a start only to smirk a second later upon realizing who it was.

Balto walked outside the ship to see two polar bears hugging a disgruntled goose, the disgruntled goose was Boris, and two polar bears were Muk and Luk. Ever since Balto was separated from his parents Boris


End file.
